In conventional wireless communications, an access network is generally employed to support communications for a number of mobile devices. An access network is typically implemented with multiple fixed site base stations dispersed throughout a geographic region. The geographic region is generally subdivided into smaller regions known as cells. Each base station may be configured to serve all mobile devices in its respective cell. An access network may not be easily reconfigured when there are varying traffic demands across different cellular regions.
In contrast to the conventional access network, ad-hoc networks are dynamic. An ad-hoc network may be formed when a number of wireless communication devices, often referred to as terminals join together to form a network. Terminals in ad-hoc networks can operate as either a host or router. Thus, an ad-hoc network may be easily reconfigured to meet existing traffic demands in a more efficient fashion. Moreover, ad-hoc networks do not require the infrastructure required by conventional access networks, making ad-hoc networks an attractive choice for the future.
Ultra-Wideband (UWB) is an example of a communications technology that may be implemented with ad-hoc networks. UWB provides high speed communications over a wide bandwidth. At the same time, UWB signals are transmitted in very short pulses that consume very little power. The output power of the UWB signal is so low that it looks like noise to other RF technologies, making it less interfering.
Numerous multiple access techniques exist to support simultaneous communications in an ad-hoc network. A Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) scheme, by way of example, is a very common technique. FDMA typically involves allocating distinct portions of the total bandwidth to individual communications between two terminals in the ad-hoc network. While this scheme may be effective for uninterrupted communications, better utilization of the total bandwidth may be achieved when such constant, uninterrupted communication is not required.
Other multiple access schemes include Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA). These TDMA schemes may be particularly effective in allocating limited bandwidth among a number of terminals which do not require uninterrupted communications. TDMA schemes typically dedicate the entire bandwidth to each communication channel between two terminals at designated time intervals.
Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) techniques may be used in conjunction with TDMA to support multiple communications during each time interval. This may be achieved by transmitting each communication or signal in a designated time interval with a different code that modulates a carrier, and thereby, spreads the spectrum of the signal. The transmitted signals may be separated in the receiver terminal by a demodulator that uses a corresponding code to de-spread the desired signal. The undesired signals, whose codes do not match, are not de-spread in bandwidth and contribute only to noise.
In a TDMA system that uses spread-spectrum communications to support simultaneous transmissions, a robust and efficient scheduling algorithm is desired. The scheduling algorithm may be used to schedule direct and multi-hop communications, as well as the data rate and power level of those communications, to prevent excessive mutual interference.